nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 5
Azerbaijan took part in the fifth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in the host city of Aarhus, Denmark. The country was represented by Ilhama Gasimova with the song "Out of Reach". The entry was selected via an internal selection by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Despite a poor result in their debut at the contest, AzTV decided to continue Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest due to high viewing figures and popularity amongst the public. Viewing figures continued to rise following Azerbaijan's success at the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Before North Vision AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's participation in the fifth edition of the North Vision Song Contest on the 18th August. It was later revealed on the 20th August that the national broadcaster would once again opt for an internal selection. Rumours began to arise regarding the choice of language for the next edition of the competition, suggesting that the song would be performed in the English language; however AzTV refused to confirm or deny these rumours. On Friday 13th September, it was revealed that Ilhama Gasimova had been internally selected to represent Azerbaijan in the fifth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. AzTV reasoning behind their choice of artist was due to her musical success in European countries such as Germany and Azerbaijan, as well as for her incredible voice. On Sunday 15th September, it was then revealed that Ilhama would perform at the North Vision Song Contest with the song "Out of Reach". Unlike Azerbaijan's previous entry, their entry for the fifth edition would be performed in the English language. 'Promotion' On Saturday 21st September, AzTV applied to host the fifth edition of NViC. It was revealed on Wednesday 25th September that Azerbaijan has been selected to host the fifth edition of the concert following a vote amongst the NBU member stations. Soon after the announcement, Ilhama confirmed that she would be performing at NViC where she would close the concert with her North Vision entry. At North Vision On Saturday 12th October, it was revealed that Azerbaijan would be the 17th country to perform in the second semi-final. Soon after, Ilhama revealed that she was extremely pleased with her place in the running order as she felt that performing in the second half of the semi-final would be of benefit to her. The second semi-final took place on the 30th October where she received high praise from both the audience and the press. Azerbaijan later qualified to the Grand Final. After qualifying through the semi-final, it was announced that Ilhama would be the 4th participant to perform in the Grand Final during the final draw, performing between Estonia and Luxembourg. During the results announcement at the Grand Final on the 6th November, it was revealed that Ilhama finished in 5th place with a total of 151 points. Shortly afterwards, she released a statement; I'm so pleased with my place in the North Vision Song Contest! I was just happy to qualify to the Grand Final, so to finish in the top 5 is just amazing. I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me and my country and I'd also like to thank the people of Azerbaijan for the constant support throughout this experience. The semi-final results were revealed the next day; Azerbaijan finished in 3rd place in the second semi-final with a total of 93 points. Due to the fact that Azerbaijan managed to receive a top 5 placing, it meant that Azerbaijan would become an automatic qualifier in the sixth edition of the contest. 'Points awarded at the contest' Semi-final 2 votes Final votes 'Spokesperson' AzTV decided to select Aygün Kazımova, one of the biggest singers in the country, to announce the final Azerbaijani points at the competition. After North Vision Following her successful results at the contest, the North Vision website announced that Ilhama was nominated and voted as the Best Finalist in the NVSC After Show Awards. The winners of the awards were decided by the NBU. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 5 Category:NVSC 5 countries